


Telling Her

by GlucoseGuardian



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, this is fucking dUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlucoseGuardian/pseuds/GlucoseGuardian
Summary: We write fanfiction about each other





	

This is going to be the hardest part of your day, not like everyday is hard enough on you with everyone’s stupid bullshit. You decided to just wear whatever you threw on and leave to go see her. It’s been awhile since Makaela has visited Ceres and you wanted to finally confess your feelings for her, you had to do it sometime, but damn was it hard to. We planned to meet up at Starbucks like we usually do. I wore my levi jacket like I always do, it was expensive as fuck but I got a good deal on it, so why not? I spent too much money this month so I don’t even know how I’m going to afford our Starbucks drinks, because buying the drinks would make me seem like good person right? What if I purposely spilled the drinks everywhere? Self-sabotage is the way to go Asian, good job. It was obvious that you were going to be the first one to show up. Starbucks is literally so close to the house. I search through my pockets and found my wallet, looked inside, and there’s only a fucking quarter, great. Why do I have to be such a nice person and spend my money on my friends, they need my help sometimes too right? Anyways, starbucks, Makaela...Makaela. You walk through the door of Starbucks and look around to see if she was there, she was. Makaela was sitting in the far corner away from everyone. She had her panda backpack like she usually did and her bangs were parted to the side. She looked my way and smiled like she usually did, “Asian!” I slowly walk over to her trying my best to look cool, but I guess it didn’t work out because she started laughing, “Asian why are you walking like a thug for?”   
“You know that I’m from the west side,” I started throwing gang signs, but I really didn’t know what I was doing with my hands. She kind of looked confused and just shook her head laughing. I looked away in embarrassment thinking I really blew it, “Sorry… I was just trying to… to look cool in front of you I guess?”  
“I mean… It was kinda cool? Well you did make me laugh that counts right?” She suggested kind of shrugging.   
“ I see that you pulled your bangs to the side?” I sat down beside her, laying my arms onto the table, leaning over a bit.  
“ I always have my bangs like this.”  
“Did you do something different with your eyes?”  
“No?? Why??” She looks very confused.  
“Because they’re out of this world. HaHa ahh…. Let me just leave before you slap me” Why am I this embarrassing.She laughed awkwardly and smiled sympathetically, “Nah I wouldn’t slap you it was actually pretty funny”  
“ Haha, ahhh….Alright I guess. Did you want to get some coffee or go somewhere else to get something?” I looked around nervously, trying to avoid a little eye contact to make it less awkward.  
“Um… I’m fine with whatever? You know I’m indecisive.”   
“ Do you want me to go pay for you?” Is it time to die already? How am I going to pay for both of our drinks WITH NO MONEY.  
“I mean I have money you don’t need to pay for me” she said, and grabbed her wallet from her panda backpack to go order the her drink.

“ Hey, can you get me something, actually?”  
“I gotchu man what you want?”   
“ I don’t know I’m indecisive.” She glared at me and crossed her arms clearly pissed off.  
“Mocking me? Fine you don’t get a drink”  
“ No, no I’m joking with you,” I laughed a little,” can you get me that caramel thing? I forgot what it was called. I only had it once.” In reality I don’t know how to fucking say it.  
“Fineeee, but you owe me one” she sighed walking towards the counter.I watched her order the drinks, and smiled warmly. To be honest you don’t know how to feel like in times like these, all you know is that there’s a feeling there and you don’t know how to express it. It’s like I don’t have a romantic bone in my body. Usually you’d think to yourself that if you were on a date you wouldn’t say stupid things like you are now. You wanted to show Makaela that you could be nice, and generous, but it was hard. Everything is hard.  
“ Asian I’m back, and they spelled my name wrong like usual,” she chuckled and set the drinks down on the table, then sliding mine over to me. I looked at her and chuckled, too.  
“ Ahhhhhh, haha.” I awkwardly laugh trying to think of all the romantic things that happened in all the animes I’ve seen to get inspiration. I then awkwardly sip my starbucks drink.  
“ Asain, I have to tell you something though…” She looked down, swirling her straw in her drink.  
“ What?”  
“ You have to defeat Bryonna.”  
“ What the hell why?”  
“ I know why you wanted to hang out with only me today...Is this supposed to be a date?” I look at her in shock. What the hell am I supposed to say now?  
“ Why do I have to defeat Bryonna? I don’t want to hurt her?”  
“ You have to defeat her to win my heart, Asian.” Out of nowhere you can hear the door fling open. A small girl with a giant metal teddy bear with spikes is now standing in front of the two of you. “ There she is….my one true love.” Makaela’s eyes sparkled. I stand up and tower over Bryonna.  
“ What are you doing? This is fucking stupid.”  
“ Don’t you tower over me! Just because I’m small doesn't mean I can’t kick your ass!” I jump back a little in shock because damn, Bryonna can be a kind of scary, but you sigh. You take off your levi jacket and put on your seat. You didn’t need to roll up your sleeves because you’re wearing a short sleeved shirt.  
“ Bryonna I really don't want to do this, but I really like Makaela. She’s worth every punch, every kick.”   
You deck Bryonna in the face. She flew back, tripped on her own foot, and slammed her face into the floor of the Starbucks. “ Bry I’m so sorry.”Makaela stood up and ran over to Bryonna, cradling her in her arms.  
“ Asian...You monster.”  
A single tear rolled down my face. I walk out dramatically. “ I won, but fuck this.”

-The end


End file.
